1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printable articles modified for incorporating unique identifying information and to methods and apparatus for acquiring and processing the unique identifying information, particularly for purposes of evaluating the authenticity of the printable articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Tags, tickets, labels, cards, coupons, currency, forms, game pieces, documents and other articles identified by or subject to printing (hereinafter referred to as print media or printable articles) arranged for conveying value or authenticity are subject to counterfeiting and tampering. For example, cards and tickets used in coinless slot machines can be tampered with or counterfeited so that the counterfeiter can claim more winnings than are their due. Garment tags or labels can be reproduced to claim false sources of the garments.